Changing Tom
by stuckinadaydr3am
Summary: Mykah wants a little more excitement in her life. But will her wish come true when she is asked to go into the past to stop tom riddle from turning into voldemort? Will she be able to complete her mission or will she fail?
1. something exciting

"wake up Mykah, breakfast" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

Groaning and wiping the sleep out of my eyes, i got up. I put some pants on and looked in the mirror. My boob length dirty blonde hair was sticking extremely wavy and messed up from going to sleep the night before with wet hair and bags asleep hung under my green eyes. To sum it all up, I was a mess.

I shrugged and made my way downstairs to find my mom washing dishes.

"you really need to wake up earlier" she complained, "you're sleeping your days away" I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock, it was only eleven thirty. "Maybe I would get up earlier if I had something to do" I snapped back at her (I am not a morning person)

She set the dish down and turned to me, "I'm sorry dear" she tried to say lovingly "your friends might be out of town, but they'll be back soon enough"

"whatever" I mumbled as I poured myself a bowl of cereal and made my way to the t.v room. I opened the door to find my sister sitting on the couch, eyes glued to her laptop. "Morning Amy" I greeted her, sitting down at the computer.

"Morning" she responded absent-mindedly, not looking up from her computer.

I looked up to see what was playing on t.v and I saw that Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was playing and it was at the part where Harry was about to fight the Dragon.

Why couldn't my life be exciting like that? Oh how I wish I could be a wizard. I mean seriously, my life was boring and I needed a little excitement.

After I finished eating my bowl of cereal and checked facebook to see what my friends were up to, I decided that I would go for a run.

I went upstairs and put on a black sports bra, a loose white tank top, navy nike shorts, and running shoes. I looked in the mirror to find that I still looked like a complete mess. So I washed my face, brushed my hair, and put it in a high pony tai, all better.

I grabbed my iphone and headphones and walked out the door, I was ready to go. The sun pounded hard on me as I started running so I decided that I would take a trail leading through the woods because it would at least give me some shade. I loved to run. I did it a lot when I was bored because it made me feel free. I also loved adventure. I could probably walk around for hours listening to my ipod and exploring.

So, back to my run. After running for about 20 minutes I decided that I would take a short break. I looked around and found a nice log that like a good place to sit. I sat down and closed my eyes, letting myself cool off and calm down. Once my breath I opened my eyes and decided to take a look around. I must've taken a different path because I had never seen these parts of the woods before. Nothing about it was special, but it was just, unfamiliar. I was about to start running again when something shiny caught the corner of my eye. I turned towards it wanting to get a closer and what I saw made me catch my breath. Sitting in the grass in front of me was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. Diamonds covered the neckline, trailing down to a giant ruby in the middle. I wondered what it was doing in the middle of the woods, Should I take it? I mean, if its just lying hear than surely nobody is looking for it. Finally I decided that I should take it. I reached down to pick it up but when my hand touched the ruby, something happened that I was not expecting.

Before I knew it I was spinning out of control. All around, colors flashed and I was starting to feel sick. Just when I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, it all stopped and I saw blackness. I soon realized that it was only black because my eyes were tightly shut. I opened them and as they adjusted to my surroundings, I was confused my what I saw. The room was empty, other than one desk sitting in the middle of the room. A lady was sitting in the desk staring down happily at me.

"Um…where am I?" I asked her. But she didn't seem to hear what I had just said, she just kept staring down at me.

"Oh Thank Goodness" she said finally, looking relieved and cheerful, "I thought we had lost the key forever."

"Uh, I'm sorry" I repeated "But would you mind telling me where I am?"

"Oh yes, sorry dear" she started to explain "you have happened to stumble upon a time traveling port key. Someone was sent on a mission into the past so that they could change the future, but something messed up with the port key and it sent her to the U.S. She must've lost the key, but you have now found it. Would you please complete her mission?"

This was just too much to take in at once, "Whoa! Slow down. Like I said before, where am i?"

"Oh, my bad" she responded quickly "you are in the ministry of magic in London"

I just sat there with my mouth gaping open, "magic? You mean like wizards, and witches, and Hogwarts?

She smiled "Ah yes, Hogwarts. That is actually where your mission takes place, do you choose to accept?"

Finally! something exciting was happening to me, of course I would accept. "of course"

"Okay here are the details" she began "we are going to transport you about 50 years into the past and we need you to stop Tom Riddle to turning into Voldemort"

Crap, I thought to myself, this was going to be harder than i thought.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked

"I don't know, you have to figure that out" she replied "But remember, everyone is counting on you to change the future"

Yep, no pressure.

"We will me transporting you into Tom's fourth year, which is what year you are going into right?

"Um, yeah, I guess so, am I leaving now?"

"Yep," she replied cheerfully "are you ready?"

I was nervous but I wanted adventure, I didn't want to let this opportunity pass. "Sure, let's do this"

"Okay, good luck" she told me tossing me the beautiful necklace.

I felt the spinning start up again as the port key hit my hand and before I knew it I was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. I had all my bags in a cart in front of me and I was ready to go.

Wait just a seconded, I had just realized that I was not really a witch, I didn't know magic, how the heck was this going to work? I prayed to God for help as I walked onto the train leading me to the start of my new mission

hai there guys. don't be o harsh, this is my first story. Please review. This was more of an introduction chapter, I had to introduce what was going but it will get better soon. The story is starting :)


	2. the hogwarts express

Walking onto the train I was nervous. I didn't know anyone, I didn't know where to

sit, and I was shy. I walked down a hall and looked into all the compartment, almost

all of them were full of laughing kids having a good time, I was screwed. Finally

when I looked into one of the compartments only two girls around my age were in

there sitting on one of the seats. They looked pretty nice so I took a deep breath and

opened the compartment door.

The two girls looked at me

"umm, hi. Can I sit with you?"

They smiled at me and nooded "are you new here" one of the girls asked

"yep" I said putting up my luggage and taking the seat across from them.

They looked kind of surprised "we've never gotten a new student before, by the way

I'm Mabel and this is Gracie" she said nodding over towards the girl next to her.

Mabel had long wavy black hair, freckles and blue eyes and Gracie had straight

blonde hair brown eyes and bangs. They were both really pretty.

"I'm Mykah, and I used to be home schooled but my parents decided that I school learn

what regular school is like so…here I am."

"nice, did uou like being homeschooled? Gracie asked

"not really, but im kind of nervous being here, I don't know anyone"

Mabel shook her head "It will be alright, you know us" she said confidently, "what

house do you want to be in?"

"house?" I asked, I'm new here, im not supposed to know what anything is yet.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Me and

Gracie are in Slytherin."

I nodded "are there any houses that are not good to be in" I asked

"Um, not really" Gracie started, "Anything is fine, really, except I wouldn't wanna be

in Hufflepuff."

Mabel nodded in agreement.

"Well Im glad I met you guys, its nice to know some people and have all this

explained to me before we get there."

"Its cool, if you need any help just ask us."

"Thanks" I told them, relieved.

The rest of the train ride was actually pretty fun. Me, Mabel and Gracie

talked about what Hogwarts was like and everything I needed to know. Bout

halfway there we changed into our wizard robes witch by the way were very

uncomfortable and long so I rolled my skirt up so that it was at my mid thigh. Soon

after the trollie came by and I ate so much chocolate frogs and every flavored beans

that I fell asleep for the rest of the trip. Until…

"Mykah, come on, wake up"

I opened my eyes and blinked until my vision was normal and I could see that Gracie

was shaking me "Get up, were here." She said with a grin on her face."

The three of us got up and walked out of the compartment, but when I did. Crash.

Before I knew it I was on the ground looking up and someone tall. "Ow" I said

getting up "sorry bout that I didn't see you-" I looked at his face and my breath

caught in my throat. He was a couple inches taller than my with black silky hair

lining a perfectly shaped face. His eyes were a deep brown color that made me feel

like he was staring in my soul. To sum it up, this guy was gorgeous and I

immediately knew who it was; Tom Riddle.


End file.
